Yoka-Yoka Dance
es el quinto tema de clausura del anime de Dragon Ball Super. Es interpretado por la banda Batten Shōjo-Tai, empezando a transmitirse desde el 3 de julio del 2016. La canción fue escrita por Takemasa Ono de KeyTalk, que llevó a cabo el segundo tema de cierre de la serie, "Starring Star". Además, el productor de Momoiro Clover Z, Narasaki, que había trabajado anteriormente con Pledge of "Z", será el supervisor del tema. Letras Traducción al español= ¡Kinsha i!¡Minsha i!¡A brillar! (¡Quema quema!) ¡Kinsha i!¡Minsha i!¡A brillar! (¡Quema quema!) ¡Kinsha i!¡Minsha i!¡A brillar! (¡Quema quema!) ¡¡¡Vamos, todos de pie!!! Si las luces crujientes están listas hasta 100 años, cree en los lazos con una sonrisa deslumbrante. ¿¡Yo!?¿¡Duermo, algún problema!? ¿¡Todo el mundo aplaude con sus manos!? ¡PAPAPAN! ¡Cinco minutos antes de la alarma, exitado, me levanto temprano! Superando el ritmo de estos corazones brillantes hasta quemar. (¡Yo-!) Túnel del tiempo y un último deseo. Juzgando un encuentro fascinante. Corta el viento. Esperanza del mañana en el pecho. ¡Danza de leyenda! (Bien - HEY!) Danza Yoka-Yoka (¡HEY!) Danza Yoka-Yoka (¡HEY!) ¡Danza Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka! (¡KAMEHAMEHA!) Danza Yoka-Yoka (¡HEY!) Danza Yoka-Yoka (¡HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka. ¡Si tú bailas, terminarás sonriendo! (¡Hoo Hoo-!) ¡Porque bailando, no se puede evitar sonreír! (¡Yoka-Yoka!) ¡No importa qué tipo de desafíos vengan, si nosotros podemos sonreír, nos divertiremos! ¡Así que probemos nuestro poder, y bailemos con toda nuestra fuerza! ¡Es cierto! ¡No puedo evitarlo! Si las luces crujientes están listas hasta 100 años, cree en los lazos con una sonrisa deslumbrante. ¡Eh, ahora la segunda parte! ¡Ins in-ins, ins-ins-in, instante! ¡Mi dedo apuntado a tu frente! ¡MÁSmaMÁS mi cabello, se levanta! ¡Un SAIYAN con poder creciente! Este corazón brillante va a chispa (¡Ahora a mirar hacia afuera!) ¡Túnel del tiempo, y un saludo desde el futuro! Pero si yo leo tu expresión correcta... ¡Ven ahora, tienes que creer en mí!¡Usa tu intuición! Correremos a través, mientras estos corazones palpitan. ¡Siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre bailando! (¡Ooh-HEY!) Danza Yoka-Yoka (¡HEY!) Danza Yoka-Yoka (¡HEY!) ¡Danza Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka! (¡KAMEHAMEHA!) Danza Yoka-Yoka (¡HEY!) Danza Yoka-Yoka (¡HEY!) Danza Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka. ¡Ganas de reír con las manos arriba! Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh ¡En este momento es un Destello Final! Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh ¡Si minimizas los sentimientos yo los haré regresar! Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh ¡Entonces baila!¿¡Estás listo en dos pasos!? ¡Tú!¡Un, dos, tres, vamos! (Casi, casi, casi, casi) ¡Ahora esta sentimiento no puede parar! Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka. Danza Yoka-Yoka (¡HEY!) Danza Yoka-Yoka (¡HEY!) ¡Danza Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka! (¡KAMEHAMEHA!) Danza Yoka-Yoka (¡HEY!) Danza Yoka-Yoka (¡HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka. ¡Si tú bailas, terminarás sonriendo! (¡Hoo Hoo-!) ¡Porque bailando, no se puede evitar sonreír! (¡Yoka-Yoka!) ¡No importa qué tipo de desafíos vengan, si nosotros podemos sonreír, nos divertiremos! ¡Así que probemos nuestro poder, y bailemos con toda nuestra fuerza! Si las luces crujientes están listas hasta 100 años, cree en los lazos con una sonrisa deslumbrante. ¡Cómo tú quieras!¡Hacer el sueño realidad es bueno! ¡Kinsha i!¡Minsha i!¡A brillar! (¡Quema quema!) ¡Kinsha i!¡Minsha i!¡A brillar! (¡Quema quema!) ¡Kinsha i!¡Minsha i!¡A brillar! (¡Quema quema!) ¡¡¡Vamos, todos de pie!!! |-| Japonés= きんしゃい！みんしゃい！Let's Shine！(Hot！ Hot！) きんしゃい！みんしゃい！Let's Shine！(Hot！ Hot！) きんしゃい！みんしゃい！Let's Shine！(Hot！ Hot！) さあ、今こそ立ち上がらんねーーー！！！ ざわめくハートに灯せば溢れて 100年先まで諦めないから 眩しい笑顔と絆を信じて… んー！？夢見てなんが悪いとよー！ エビバディ clap your hands！？ PAPAPAN！ 目覚ましが鳴る5分前に わくわく、早めのwake up！ 鼓動が高鳴り出したよ アツく燃えるシャイニングハート(わー！) タイムワープ、最後のお願いよ 魅惑の会議は空模様 向かい風だって切り裂いて 明日への希望を胸に 伝説の音頭を踊るんだ！(うーHEY！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかよかよかよかよかダンス！(KAMEHAMEHA-！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかよかよかよかよかよかよか ダンスしていたら笑顔になるの(ふっふー) ダンスしてるから笑顔になるの(よかよか) どげな辛い事があっても笑っとったら楽しくなるばい！ やけんチカラ合わせ全力で踊らんね！ よっしゃ！いっちょやってみっかー！ ざわめくハートに灯せば溢れて 100年先まで諦めないから 眩しい笑顔と絆を信じて… えー！もー二番！？ しゅんしゅしゅん,shunshunshu,瞬間 眉間にあてるよフィンガー DANdaDAN、マイヘアー、stand up！ チカラがみなぎるSAIYAN 輝くのさシャイニングハート(やっべーぞ！) タイムワープ、未来でこんにちは 君の顔色、あてにしたら ダメダメ信じてintuition 駆け抜けて命ある限り ずっと、ずっと、ずっと、ずっと、踊るんだっda！ダ！？ うーーーーHEY！！！ よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかよかよかよかよかダンス！(KAMEHAMEHA-！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかよかよかよかよかよかよかDANCE！！！ 笑いたいやつは手あげて！ Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh やるなら今でしょファイナルフラッシュ！ Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh 矮小化した感情も踊れば取り戻せるさ！ Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh じゃあ踊ろうぜ！are you ready two-step ！？ おーーーーーーーー！1,2,3,Let's Go！ (ほっ！ほっ！ほっ！ほっ！) もうこの気持ちおさえきれん！ よかよかよかよか よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかよかよかよかよかダンス！(KAMEHAMEHA-！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかよかよかよかよかよかよか ダンスしていたら笑顔になるの(ふっふー) ダンスしてるから笑顔になるの(よかよか) どげな辛い事があっても笑っとったら楽しくなるばい！ やけんチカラ合わせ全力で踊らんね！ もういっちょ！やってみっかー！ ざわめくハートに灯せば溢れて 100年先まで諦めないから 眩しい笑顔と絆を信じて… そげんたい！夢は叶えるもんばい！ きんしゃい！みんしゃい！Let's Shine！(Hot！ Hot！) きんしゃい！みんしゃい！Let's Shine！(Hot！ Hot！) きんしゃい！みんしゃい！Let's Shine！(Hot！ Hot！) さあ、今こそ立ち上がらんねーーー！！！ |-| Japonés romanizado = Kinsha i! Minsha i! Let's Shine!(Hot!Hot!) Kinsha i! Minsha i! Let's Shine!(Hot!Hot!) Kinsha i! Minsha i! Let's Shine!(Hot!Hot!) Sā, ima koso tachiagaranne!!! Zawameku hāto ni tomoseba afurete 100 nensaki made akiramenaikara Mabushī egao to kizuna o shinjite… N!? yumemite nan ga warui toyō! Everybody clap your hands!? PAPAPAN! Mezamashi ga naru 5 fun mae ni Waku-waku, hayame no wake up! Kodō ga takanaridashitayo Atsu ku moeru shainingu hāto (Wahhh!) Taimu wāpu, saigo no onegaiyo Miwaku no kaigi wa soramoyō Mukaikaze datte kirisaite Ashita e no kibō o mune ni Densetsu no ondo o odoru nda! (u HEY-!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka dansu! (KAMEHAMEHA!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka Dansu shiteitara egao ni naru no (fuffu-) Dansu shiterukara egao ni naru no (yoka yoka) Doge na tsurai koto ga attemo warattottara tanoshikunaru bai! Yaken chikarāwase zenryoku de odorunne! Yossha! icchi yoyattemikka! Zawameku hāto ni tomoseba afurete 100 nensaki made akiramenaikara Mabushī egao to kizuna o shinjite… Ē! mo ni ban!? Shun shushun, shunshunshu, shunkan Miken ni ateru yo fingā DANdaDAN, mai heā, stand up! Chikara ga minagiru SAIYAN Kagayaku nosa shainingu hāto (yabbe-zo!) Taimu wāpu, mirai de konnichiha Kimi no kaoiro, ate ni shikara Damedame shinjite intuition Kakenukete inochi aru kagiri Zutto, zutto, zutto, zutto, odorunda (u-HEY!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka dansu! (KAMEHAMEHA!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka Dance!!! Waraitai yatsu wa te agete! Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh Yarunara imadesho Final Flash! Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh Waishō ka shita kanjō mo odoreba torimodoseru sa! Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh Jā odorōze! are you ready two-step!? Oh! 1, 2, 3, Let's Go! (Horu! horu! horu! horu!) Mōko no kimochi osaekiren! Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka dansu! (KAMEHAMEHA!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka Dansu shiteitara egao ni naru no (fuffu-) Dansu shiterukara egao ni naru no (yoka yoka) Doge na tsurai koto ga attemo warattottara tanoshikunaru bai! Yaken chikarāwase zenryoku de odorunne! Mō iccho! yatte mikka! Zawameku hāto ni tomoseba afurete 100 nensaki made akiramenaikara Mabushī egao to kizuna o shinjite… Sogentai! yume wa kanaeru mon bai! Kinsha i! Minsha i! Let's Shine!(Hot!Hot!) Kinsha i! Minsha i! Let's Shine!(Hot!Hot!) Kinsha i! Minsha i! Let's Shine!(Hot!Hot!) Sā, ima koso tachiagaranne!!! Personajes * Son Goku * Vegeta * Bulma Brief * Chi-Chi * Oolong * Puar * Yamcha * Ten Shin Han * Krilin * Kaio del Norte * Bubbles * Gregory * Gyumao * Buu Gordo * Son Gohan (Gran Saiyaman) * Videl * Marron * Piccolo * Mr. Satán * Tights Brief * Panchy Brief * Dr. Brief * Son Goten * Trunks * Son Pan * Pilaf * Mai * Shu * Androide Número 18 * Trunks del Futuro Alternativo * Bulma del Futuro Alternativo * Mai del Futuro Alternativo * Kame Sen'nin * Kibito * Kaio-shin Anciano * Kaio-shin del Este * Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi * Zuno * Dende * Beerus * Champa * Whis * Vados * Pez Oráculo * Rey Galáctico * Monaca * Zeno * Guardaespaldas de Zeno * Shen Long * Super Shen Long Objetos * Dragon Ball ** Suu Shinchuu * Máquina del tiempo * Cetro de Whis * Gi * Armadura de Combate * Traje del Gran Saiyaman * Muñequeras de Son Goku * Guantes de Vegeta * Nave Espacial de Jaco Distribución El CD de la canción junto a las otras interpretaciones musicales de la serie serán lanzadas en el segundo disco recopilatorio del soundtrack de Dragon Ball Super el 14 de septiembre del 2016. Galería Yoka-Yoka Dance.jpg|Portada del disco EJ5 A Blanco y negro.png|Comienzo del ending ENJ5 Dragon Ball supa.png EN5J DBS.png ENJP5 Dorogun Boru Supa.png ENJP5 Dragon Balldioses.png ENDJP5 DBS Yoka.png Pantallazo-674.png|Fin del Ending Véase También * Ending Categoría:Música Categoría:Endings Categoría:Canciones